Sheppard's Wonder Woman
by alliesings
Summary: Fluffy future fic. The Sheppards receive DVDs as housewarming gifts. Pretty much an excuse to have Shep and Teyla discuss Justice League.


TITLE: Sheppard's Wonder Woman

AUTHOR: Allie O'N

CATEGORY: future fluff, established relationship

PAIRING: Shep/Teyla

RATING: PG

STATUS: complete

FEEDBACK: makes the muse happy :)

DISCLAIMER:

All Atlantis publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, and other people that are not me. The Justice League characters belong to other people, too, but I'm not sure who, just that it's not me. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Anna for beta-reading this for me :)

SUMMARY: The Sheppards get DVDs as housewarming gifts.

Sheppard's Wonder Woman

by Allie

After ten years in the Pegasus Galaxy, he was finally home.

After a solid week of introducing Teyla to his family and friends, they finally had an evening alone together. He had been surprised that, after all their time away, the SGC was still a secret. Unhappy with the cover story, he stuck to it anyway, sorry that his mother couldn't know the truth of why she hadn't heard from him in over a decade or been invited to the wedding.

Nevertheless, he'd had a hero's welcome. His extended family, who he hadn't seen much of since his graduation from the Academy, came from all around the country to congratulate him on his promotion to Colonel, and to meet the woman he'd been married to for the last two years.

Teyla's glimpse of Earth that she'd experienced from John's memory all those years before, barely began to prepare her for the whirlwind of culture shock. Never before had she been hugged by so many smiling strangers, and never had she been in such noisy places as those relatives' living rooms where football games played on TV all day, children ran around with loud toys, and teenagers played louder music in the back yard.

She did enjoy learning to cook John's favorite foods, and his mother had been sure to include a family cookbook among the many housewarming gifts that were still mostly unpacked in their new home. After the whirlwind of activity, the couple enjoyed simply making dinner together, and sat down to candlelight and some of John's favorite music playing softly. But it was still early evening, and they weren't quite ready to retire to their new bedroom.

"How about a DVD?" John asked, as they cleared the table.

"You did receive a large number of movies."

"And TV shows," he added, "I think my cousins got me every season of every 'Justice League' series ever made."

"What's so special about 'Justice League'?" she asked, sitting on the couch, and letting John dig through boxes of DVD sets.

"Batman."

"He plays baseball?"

"No, he's got a bat costume."

"A man who dresses up like a bat?" She let him see her smirk.

"That's it, you've got to watch some of this." He took a minute to get the disk in, then came back to the couch, snuggling beneath the blanket Teyla had placed over her lap. "Ahh, this is nice."

"Yes, it is. It's pleasant and relaxing to know that we aren't in immediate danger. And, no offense to your family, but - Hey, this is a cartoon."

"What does..." It took him a few seconds to register that her last statement didn't really have anything to do with the previous one. "Yeah, it's a cartoon. So?"

"So, isn't this like what your nephews watch in the morning before you put the football tapes in?"

"They don't watch football tapes every day usually; that was just 'cause I had 10 seasons to catch up on. Besides, this isn't that kind of cartoon. This is cooler, more sophisticated. This has character continuity and . . . romance." He kissed her nose and gave her shoulder a squeeze for good measure.

"Romance?" She was unconvinced.

"Sure, Bats has a thing for Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman?" She was going from unconvinced to concerned. They had talked over the teaser, and the opening credits were rolling.

"Yeah, that's her."

Teyla regarded the bizzarely-clad superhero for a moment. "I see."

"It's nothing weird, it's for kids."

"I thought you said it was more sophisticated." She ran a hand up and down his thigh.

"You know what?" John used the remote to shut off the TV. He scooped his wife off the couch, blanket and all. "Cartoons are highly overrated."

end

copyright (c) Allie O'Neal 2004


End file.
